High impact advertising is that advertising that best grabs the attention of a targeted consumer. A target consumer is typically identified as the ideal customer for the particular good or service being advertised. This identification can arise from factors such as socio-economics, moral or value bases, age, gender, geography, interest levels or other perspective. The impact on an ideal customer of any particular advertisement may be improved if an advertisement includes endorsements, sponsorships, or affiliations from those persons, entities, or the like from whom the ideal target consumer has an increased likeliness to identify with, seek guidance from, or gain an increased sense of empowerment. Factors that will increase the impact of an endorser include the endorser's perceived knowledge of particular goods, the fame or popularity of the endorser, the respect typically accorded a particular endorser or sponsor, and other similar factors.
Consequently, the highest impact advertising time or block available for sale will generally be time that is associated, such as both within the advertisement and within the program with which the advertisement is associated, with an endorser most likely to have high impact on the ideal target customer. However, the existing art makes little use of this advertising reality.
Thus, there exists a need for an engine, system and method that allows for brand development and the obtaining of an endorsement or sponsorship from specific individuals, entities, brands, marketing partners, or sponsors.